


Mixed Emotions

by Verlaine



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-05
Updated: 2010-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-11 11:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verlaine/pseuds/Verlaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bodie reflects on Mixed Doubles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mixed Emotions

We could've been mates.

Or maybe even more, if that look along the bar meant anything. We both leaned down and got a good eyeful of the barmaid flashing her tits, and it was nice, no doubt about it. Then I met his eyes, and there it was. That smile that said, 'Yeah, what's on offer down there is good, but what's up here looks even better.'

Cowley's raging about dumdums, and I'm thinking about what one of those would've done to me. Done to Ray.

But a part of me wishes that—just once—I could afford to miss.


End file.
